Vegeta 20
by DeeLala
Summary: Bulma technically isn't cheating, if the man she's seeing behind Vegeta's back is Vegeta.....
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: Oh lord, people, please don't hate me. I got so bored with my last story, but there's a small chance of me finishing it, a very, very, small chance. Anyway…I'm starting a new fan fiction, I think it has some potential, you tell me. Don't own DBZ, if I did, this would be a movie.**

She cursed under her hoarse breath from the pain and exhaustion of the coiled wires wrapped between her fingers. Her aggravation reached a new height when her messy, lose bun gave out, and unleashed her long blue strands of hair onto her face. Bulma clenched her hair a twisted it into a painful, long ponytail that was slowly pulling her hairline back. None of the pain mattered as long as her hair stayed out of her sweat streaked face, while she fixed the dammed machine. This was the fifth time the Gravity Machine broke down, and her 'Life Partner' certainly wasn't going to have it. Bulma cautiously backed away as the machine slowly started to smoke. She figured that the circuits need time to cool, or it would blow, just like her self. She threw the monkey wrench across the room, as it hit the ceramic wall with a loud "CLANG".

Bulma walked out of the small silver dome, and entered the password into the keyboard as a few small beeps affirmed the door was sealed. She clenched her fist and stuffed them inside her pocket as she stalked down the hall leading to her bedroom. It seem like it took centuries to reach the small gold plated knob, but it was soon enough that she turned it, and entered her safe spot.

She slipped off her sweaty flip-flops, and set herself onto her queen size bed, to reveal her hardened red feet. She rubbed each toe in the same, slow motion over and over again. It hardly helped. Bulma sighed and sat back onto her bed and let one foot dangle onto the side. She soon started to feel her eye lids get heavy so she closed them slowly. Bulma slipped deeper, and deeper into her sleep when-

"Woman, why the hell is the gravity machine not fixed yet?"

Vegeta casually walked in, surprisingly calm, he shot a death glaze at his wife who was pretending not to hear him. He slowly walked to the bed and looked over her tensed body. He observed her, looking for proof that she was really sleeping. He found none, she obviously wasn't that good at faking.

"Woman, answer my question"

Vegeta was slowly starting to lose patience, Bulma could tell by the chill she got after every word he spoke in his cold, warning voice, she figured it would be best not to start anything. She slowly opened her eyes and reflected the glance he was giving her. Bulma slowly sat up and started to speak:

"The GR is about to blow up. I had to give it an hour or two, or else I would have just created a bigger mess to clean up for you. Can you deal without training for a few hours? Babe, did you even eat this morning?"

"Don't call me those stupid, pet names," Vegeta spat " and wither I ate or not is none of your business. I'd swear you were worthless, but then you'd rebel and threaten not to fix the gravity machine. Woman, stop with the excuses, get your ass up and fix my machine."

Bulma blew her hair out of her face and got up, off of the bed. She was trying so hard not to start, but he was tempting her natural instinct to go off on his ass. Bulma kept her mouth closed and sashayed past him. He could have sworn he heard her whisper 'Yes Master' under her breath. All he could do was roll his eyes.

**IN THE GRAVITY MACHINE**

"Insensitive"

She ripped out a wire.

"Thoughtless"

And another.

"Annoying"

Maybe three more

"Pompous, Jerk!

She slammed the door to the control cabinet and wiped the sweat off of her forehead. What did she see in the egotistical prince? If anything, his looks were charming, but sure as hell not his attitude. The only time he ever acted like he cared was that one night. That one beautiful night when they made music, when he said he loved her. He basically reeled her in like a fish with those three words. Did he know how much he changed things; does he even know the meaning of these words?

Bulma slid down the side of the machine and put her head between her legs.

"Why me?" Bulma moaned

Why her to fall in love with a man that has killed millions? Why her to think that a man with no heart would have heart to love her? Why, why, why? It made no sense, and the sad thing was the fact, that she was figuring this out just now. She wished she could kick herself. To bad it was physically impossible. Bulma decided to drown her troubles in Television so she picked up her tools and headed for her living room.

**THE LIVING ROOM**

"Oh my dearest, how I've longed for you so. Please stay in my arms for ever"

"Oh Francisco, I feel the same. Please, promise you will stay with me forever. I couldn't survive with out you"

"Yes, yes. But understand, I am not your beloved Francisco but his robotic clone, cyborg 248. But I still love you. Your Francisco has never loved you the way I have. Please don't shut me out. I will not survive without you"

"Yes Me Amour 248, yes. All I need is your love to survive, that's all!"

Bulma turned off the Spanish soap opera, and rubbed her chin.

"Now there's an idea"

**A/N: Oh how I hate Spanish soap operas. I almost puked writing that little section; I know you guys got sick reading it. That's hilarious. Once again I apologize for my last story but its time to move on. You know the dealio, _LEAVE A COMMENT!_**


	2. Your Beautiful

Disclaimer: Hi everyone! I got some really sweet reviews, and I thank everyone for their support. I hope you like this next chapter. Oh, and I don't own DBZ yada, yada, yada.

Bulma looked over the long sheet of complicated blueprints making her measurements carefully.

"Lets see. Vegeta's about 5'9, I'll make him about, say 5'11?"

Bulma wrote down her procedure step by step.

Step One: Mold the body

Bulma poured the slick silver substance into the man formed outline. She made sure that the liquid was smoothly coated before she closed the lid. After the outline was sealed shut, Bulma pressed a small blue button and stepped back to watch. Dark gray stem overflowed the room for several minutes until the blue flashing button stopped indicating the mold was done and dry. She cautiously opened the lid to reveal the full, nude model of a man.

Step Two: Molding the face

Bulma decided that it was two dangerous to try to mold Vegeta's face while he was sleeping, he'd probably blast her away in and instant, so she decided to mold his face by hand. It took about forty minutes for Bulma to have and exact replica of Vegeta's face. When she was done, she found that something was missing.

"Hmm"

Bulma dug her fingernails into his eyebrow arches and lifted them a small bit.

"Good, now you don't look so wicked. Yay!" Bulma chirped

Step Three: The Micro chip

Bulma had a 'small' list of all the things that bothered her about Vegeta. She decided to take all the things off that list and put the opposite onto Vegeta 2's behavior chip. She checked her list off:

"Compassion, check! Sympathy, check! Lack of appetite, check! Hatred of fighting…."

Bulma sat back to think. Giving this new Vegeta a hatred of violence and fighting would be changing every thing. Yes, she's creating this little plaything to escape Vegeta, but he was still the man she fell in love with. If she changed that about him, he would be a totally different man. She didn't want that.

"Ok, I'll just leave that one off"

Step Four: Press the button

Bulma sighed as she opened the lifeless cyborg's mouth. She pulled his tongue up and put the tiny microchip under it.

"Here goes nothing…"

Bulma picked up the controller and doubtfully pressed the button. She watched in awe, as she heard the smooth hum of the circuits warming up and his eyes open slowly. Vegeta 2, took a look at his settings, and then saw the young blue haired woman in front of him.

"Bulma?" He asked so innocently, it almost brought Bulma to tears. Instead she just nodded her head.

"Your beautiful" he slowly started to caress her cheek. Bulma smiled, but before she got too involved…

"Woman, were are you!" Said an all to familiar voice

Bulma's eyes saddened.

"Who was that?"

"No one, I have to go now"

Bulma picked up the fragile remote control, and pressed the button, turning Vegeta 2 off.

Bulma's heart almost exploded as she heard Vegeta's strain to say 'I love you' before he was shut-down, too bad he only got to 'I love y-'.

"I love you too" Bulma said, as she looked back and trotted up the stars

The Kitchen 

"Where were you?" Vegeta questioned as he took a sip of his beer.

"Oh, just working on some spaceship models" she lied as she walked into the kitchen and nervously took a seat at the kitchen table

"Hmm" Vegeta walked around to Bulma as she watched him cautiously with her eye "Whatever"

He walked around the table, until he was behind Bulma, and bent down to hug her.

"I'm going to train"

He swiftly kissed her cheek and walked out the room with a big red blush across his face.

'What was that about!"

**A/N: Oh yes Bulma, what was that about? Well, anyway here's the chapter were she turns him on. It was fun to write, but I know its short. Don't fret people, there will be more action, more Vegeta and more Vegeta two. Well, you know the drill: _LEAVE A COMMENT!_**


	3. Shit, Goku!

Disclaimer: Hello my adoring fans! I am so sorry I haven't updated, it's just that I've been on vacation, and had a great time. Well, I'm back! So sit back, relax and enjoy the story. Oh and I don't own DBZ because I'm not worthy…Damit.

"Well, Vegeta's training for the rest of the day" Bulma thought out loud "So I guess…I guess that means I can play with my new toy!"

Bulma breathlessly hoped out of her chair and tripped over it. She scrambled to her feet and slid to the lab in her socks. She impatiently looked for her controller and when she finally got a clasp of it, she pushed it like there was no tomorrow.

The steady hum of his circuits warming was music to Bulma's ears. She bit her lip more harshly with each passing second, until she at last she saw his eyes flicker. She inhaled after she realized that she was holding her breath. She tried to get her breathing back to normal but it was easier said than done, when the man who was perfect for her was right there.

"I've missed you."

He noticed her breathing…something was wrong with it. It wasn't normal. The woman who had created him, and cared for him like no one else could was in pain. How could this happen? He had to be able to do something. No, she couldn't get hurt, she couldn't die she just couldn't!

"You need help! What's wrong! You need to get to a hospital!"

He screamed, the heartbreaking expression on his face almost made Bulma want to cry. She tried to rub his back and sooth him, forgetting that he didn't have nerves and he couldn't even feel her warm hand of comfort.

"Shhh, its ok. I was just out of breath. You see! I'm fine now!" Bulma parted with him and spread her arm wide so he can have his own look at how healthy and ok she really was. All she did was smile, appreciatively of his concern, and like a little dog, he started to nuzzle her neck, and held her in a warm in brace.

' I could get used to this' Bulma thought, sheepishly smiling.

"I'm so happy your ok!" He smiled as he massaged the back of her head, getting her hair tangled between his fingers "I don't know what I'd do with out you, or if someone else had you…"

Bulma's face suddenly portrayed the tiniest twinges of guilt. Her eyes saddened, and she looked down.

"Oh no, what's wrong now? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" Vegeta said with the most distress you could find with in anyone's voice. Bulma just rubbed his hands, and told him not to worry about it. He was still afraid.

"Hey, let me take you out flying!" Vegeta said, he seemed to turn giddy and energized out of no were. She couldn't let him down, and say no…

"Ok, fine"

Bulma cautiously lead him out of the house the back way so they could avoid passing the gravity machine. She climbed onto his back with as much delight as a little girl getting a piggyback ride from her father. She squealed as she felt them lift off the ground into flight.

After a few minutes, Bulma resisted her feelings of queasiness and let her head relax onto his broad cool back. She loved feeling the clouds deteriorate in her hair and the wind blow past her. Pure heaven. She was just about to fall asleep when Vegeta asked her a question:

"Hey, sweetie, who's that?"

Bulma looked over his shoulder to see what her cyborg of a lover was talking about. Her eyes widened when she realized whom it was flying towards them.

"SHIT GOKU!"

**_A/N_**: Muhahahahaha! I hope you liked this chapter, now please unbuckle your seatbelts and notice the red exit sign at your top right. But before you leave, be courteous of the pilot, and **_LEAVE A COMMENT!_**


	4. Explanation

Disclaimer: So sorry that it's been so long since I've updated, oh well, just be happy that it's here now! Okay, read and enjoy! Oh, and me no own D to da B to da Z!

After a few minutes, Bulma resisted her feelings of queasiness and let her head relax onto his broad cool back. She loved feeling the clouds deteriorate in her hair and the wind blow past her. Pure heaven. She was just about to fall asleep when Vegeta asked her a question:

"Hey, sweetie, who's that?"

Bulma looked over his shoulder to see what her cyborg of a lover was talking about. Her eyes widened when she realized whom it was flying towards them.

"SHIT GOKU!"

Bulma wrapped her shaking fingers around her lover's neck. She hoped that, maybe, just maybe, if she closed her eyes tight enough Goku would go away. Frustrated and worried, the blue haired scientist let her face bury into the fabric of Vegeta's back. She counted endlessly afraid to open her eyes, that is until she had a rude awakening.

"Hi Bulma!"

Bulma's head shot up to see her best friend's infamous smile; right there in her sweat streaked face. 'Oh fuck'

Bulma looked at Vegeta to see his reaction to Goku, it sacred her little, to see that his eye was twitching. Thank Kami she gave him patience.

"Uh Vegeta, this is Goku. He is one of my dearest and closest friends."

Vegeta turned his head to look at the confused fellow saiyan.

"Just a friend?"

"Yea, just a friend" she confirmed

Goku scratched his head confused, and tried to pick out the right time to interrupt.

"Uh, Bulma? Why doesn't he remember me? What's going on?" The spiky haired alien was simply dumbfounded and looked at them in bewilderment.

"I've been meaning to ask you, why _don't _I remember anything?"

'Oh shit, what do I tell them? Think…think…got it!

"Well Vegeta, the reason you don't remember anything is because you got hit on the head…"

Vegeta looked at his mistress as if skeptical…

"Explain"

"Well, you got a concussion, and amnesia as well. Just like he did" she said motioning towards Goku "That's why you don't remember anything"

Goku just observed, with a blank expression on his face. He just stared…until something clicked.

"AH! BULMA GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Goku kicked his defenseless and unprepared opponent in the ribs. Vegeta dropped his significant other in mid air,

and sent her falling and screaming. Goku flew down, to get her.

The petrified heiress felt her stomach feel the uncomfortable motion of free falling, her hair wildly waving in the dry atmosphere. The ground was becoming bigger and bigger, while there was no one around to catch her.

Vegeta held his torso, squinting in pain, he had never felt this feeling before. There was a feeling of agonizing throbbing inside his chest and he didn't know what to do about it. That person, that person who caused this, he needs to pay for this pain. There is no other way to resolve this problem. The furious warrior looked for his beloved. No. This couldn't be, his now mortal enemy was heading for his diminishing spouse. He would not let him hurt her!

"Get away from her!"

Vegeta sped towards Bulma, with more speed that he knew was inside of him. To his discontent Goku caught up with her first.

He set Bulma down onto the ground softly.

"Are you okay?"

An enraged Bulma looked at him wrathfully.

"I'm fine, you idiot! There is nothing wrong with Vegeta, he was fine!"

"How do you know? He was evil when we met him, he's probably the same now!"

"When you were hit on the head, you went from being a dreadful baby, to an angel! Can't it be the same for Vegeta!"

Goku glared at Bulma. She was right after all, and she wouldn't lie to him. He sighed as he watched the ticked female walk towards Vegeta, who had just landed.

"Vegeta, we need to get back to the laboratory"

The saiyan's glowered at each other as tension filled the warm, rocky air.

"Vegeta?" Bulma started to panic, what if Goku had triggered something inside of this cyborg? A strange twinge in her stomach told her that she was right.

"No, I love you but, I am not ready to go back home"

Goku looked at Vegeta curiously. 'Love?'

"Vegeta, I'm sorry. I jumped to a conclu…"

Before Goku could finish his sentence, Vegeta struck him square in the jaw. Goku stumbled back startled, then regained his composure.

"You are to stay away from her and me, do you understand! If I ever catch you near her I will slowly rip your flesh off of your bones. Trust me, you will pay with your life"

An intense fire burned inside his eyes. He jolted Bulma over his back, a little more roughly than she would have liked, dismounted, and then flew into the heavens. Bulma looked back at the puzzled Goku, and just waved. He questioned if he should leave her with that killer, he shouldn't take any chances so he'd just check on her later.

Back in the Laboratory 

Vegeta just stood and observed his flustered lover, who seemed to be looking for something.

'The remote, where's the Kami damned remote!'

Bulma searched the cabinets and searched behind every electrical piece of equipment she could find. 'Were the hell is it?'

"Looking for this?" The devilish cyborg lifted her fragile remote

Bulma was in shock. He wouldn't do anything to rash, would he? What is his problem, why isn't he acting the way he did when he was first activated? That sweet serine look in his eyes was transformed into a vile evil flame.

"Give me that right now…uh sweetie" Bulma uncertainly held out her quivering hand.

"Okay" Vegeta glared at the remote. He didn't like it, and what he didn't like would be abolished. He slowly squeezed the remote; Bulma's emotions didn't matter right now. She loves him, right? So she wants him to be happy.

"Hun, what are you doing?" Bulma's eyes widened in concern, not for her 'lover' but for the remote that held him back.

CRAAACKK 

"No! What did you do!"

Vegeta let the crushed remains of the remote, fall to the cold steel floor.

She gasped as she felt his cold artificial hands grab her wrist.

"Stop it, you hurting me" Bulma cried.

"I'm sorry, I just care for you. I didn't want that Goku monster to hurt you. I think it would be best if you stayed away from him for a little while…"

Bulma felt her eyes moisten, this pain. This horrible pain in her wrist, she had to stop him.

"Okay, okay. I won't." Bulma stood up to kiss him, not the least bit surprised that he didn't' object.

She let her tongue explore his mouth, searching. She felt horrible; she didn't know how much longer she could keep this game of adultery up. She knew the game had ended when she found the chip, in the back of his tongue, right were it was originally installed. She harshly knocked it out of place, and parted from her oblivious creation.

He just stood there, emotionless on his stone cold face. He hadn't done that much damage, but there was still a chance if she let him live. She would dismantle him tomorrow.

Bulma groped the chip. She knows she will never be able to erase that memory of kissing another man, especially when the inside of his mouth felt so soft, moist. So human.

**_A/N_: OO is all I can say. I know that this chapter sucks, but I was guilty for not writing it for so long so…MERRY CHRISTMAS! Heh, heh, anyway, I will still continue on the story no matter how many flames I get. Sorry this chapter is so short, I was tired….** **_LEAVE A COMMENT! _**


End file.
